An Eye for an Eye
by hpdude22
Summary: Stewie Griffons younger brother, the one he attempted to destroy while his mother and father were in the process of creating him, is finally born after Peter and Lois decide they do want another child. Murder awaits one of the two children. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Birth

"Yes, yes, YES! Must have more!" "Stewie, you already have enough syrup on your pancakes." said an annoyed, tired Lois. "Women, I demand you add more syrup to my pancakes before I destroy you, now put more!"

It was nine o'clock in the morning at the Griffin house and Lois was nine months pregnant, the baby due any day. Lois was extremely tired after worrying all night about whether the baby would come the next day.

"Hey everyone!" Peter yelled as he walked in the kitchen. "And how's my..." SPLASH. Lois' water had just broken.

"Oh my God, someone call the paramedics!" Peter yelled as he carried a screaming Lois to the couch to lay down on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------30 minutes later

"Push!" yelled the doctor "Push!"

"Oh my God, it's a baby boy!" Yelled Peter as he watched the baby come out.

"Really? Please, let me hold him." Lois said as the doctor handed over the baby. "I think I'll name him Charles, yes, Charles Patrick Griffin."

"Hey Charles, welcome to the planet Earth buddy." Peter said as Lois handed Charles to Peter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 year later

"At last! I have finally figured out the perfect way to kill Lois!" Stewie yelled as Charles walked in.

"Are you serious Stewie? You finally found the perfect way to kill Lois? You mean like all the other times you had the "perfect way" to kill Lois."

"Chares why don't you just shut up before I test on you before I use it on Lois?" Stewie yelled, annoyed at Charles' eavesdropping.

'Stewie, we both hate Lois, we both try our hardest to kill that wretched witch of a mother, so why fight when we can form an alliance!"

"Because the last time I formed an alliance with you, Charles, you attempted to kill me."

"Oh Stewie, that's all in the past.."

"Charles, it does not matter if it happened it the past, what has happened has happened, and that's all there is to it. Now leave before I destroy you."

"Fine, but some day, you will realize you need my help to destroy Lois..."

"I DO NOT NEED ANY OF YOUR HELP, CHARLES. I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DESTROYING LOIS ALL ON MY OWN!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Pocket Death Ray

Chapter Two: The Pocket Death Ray

"At last, I have finished my pocket death ray, capable of enslaving Earth, and not detectable by any dectector, all in one compact plastic gun that fits in the pocket.. Now, to get Lois , and possibly even Charles, up here to meet their doom!"

"Well well well, I see you have finished your plot to finish us off. Too bad it will fail."

"Who's there? Show yourself! I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

"As am I, turn around."

As Stewie turned around, he saw Charles with a weapon in his hand, but not just any weapon, it was a pocket death ray, the same pocket death ray Stewie had pointing at Charles. Stewie gasped. "How did you find my blueprints?"

"It's obvious where you hide them, you use them as the stuffing inside of Rupert.

"Blast! No matter, I shall destroy you anyway."

"Oh I think not, I believe it is going to be you who is destroyed..."

"STEWIE, CHARLES. COME DOWNSTAIRS, IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" Lois yelled.

"We shall finish this at another time, my Chef Boyardee Is getting cold." said Stewie, rather annoyed.

"As is mine. But before we depart, I would like to challenge you to a duel of death. One weapon, one shot, no hiding."

"Then it is official, we shall duel after we finish our lunch. Be ready for the duel of your life."

Stewie and Charles walked downstairs, not taking their eyes off eachother until they got to their baby seats.


	3. Chapter 3: The Duel and the Death

Chapter three: The Duel and the Death

"Well Stewie, are you prepared to face your doom?"

"Oh Charles, I believe it is you who will be facing your doom."

"We shall see about that, elder brother."

Charles and Stewie walked up to their room and pulled out their weapons of choice, both secretly modifying them to have more than one shot. They both walked outside and stood back to back.

"Ten paces, turn and fire, one shot, no hiding, agreed?" Stewie said to Charles.

"Agreed." Charles replied.

They had both gone five paces before running off and hiding, Stewie yelling out "Ha, I have you now, I have modified my weapon to have an unlimited amount of fire power!" "As have I, elder brother!"

"Blast! I should have known."

They both wandered around outside the house looking for eachother for about ten minutes before Stewie spotted Charles.

"Drop your weapon and turn around Charles, I have you."

Charles dropped his weapon, but did not turn around.

"Charles, I said turn around, if you do not turn around, I will be forced to fire."

As Charles turned around, Stewie noticed another weapon in Charles' hand. Stewie did not hesitate to fire. He had shot Charles fatally, hitting him in the spine, paralyzing him. Stewie walked over to Charles, starting to feel sorry for Charles.

"Stewie, you have one the duel. But do not feel sorry for me, I have done something to you in case you have won the duel, something only I know how to reverse, I have made Lois immortal, so now any attempts at murdering Lois will fail. And with those words, I shall die, knowing I made your life horrible."

"CHARLES, YOU FOOL, I HAD HER IN MY SIGHTS, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? CHARLES, I WILL ALWAYS DESPISE YOU!"

And with those words said, Stewie woke up, sweating profusely.

"Oh Rupert, it was just a..."

"Stewie, hurry up, it's time to go to Charles' funeral" Brian said as he passed Stewie's room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stewie yelled out.

**I do not own Family Guy, any characters belonging to the owner of Family Guy, or Chef Boyardee.**


End file.
